Eternity Is You
by UniKatFox
Summary: Having been born of the line of Durin guarentee's three things. 1. Eternal respect of the people, 2. Exceedingly long life, 3. A dark secret only a few know. He'd never wanted a mate, he'd never even thought of it and then he'd caught her scent and all was lost to those blue eyes. Which leaves one big question. Can she accept, all of him? Thorin/OC, Kili/OC, Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Certain Scent

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- Hey all this is one of my new stories with the Hobbit. I also am adding in a little twist, dealing with our favorite Durin family. It will be explained by Thorin in this chapter, trust me he's better at it then I am. Anywhoo, I also changed our favorite hobbit. After all, there needs to be a leading lady somewhere in here.

I hope you all enjoy my story.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 1:

A Certain Scent

* * *

After a few long and rather disappointing days, Thorin Oakenshield found himself in the Shire. He'd been meandering for a while, knowing he had to make it to the meeting place before too long but not wishing to arrive in an angered state. His inner wolf had been clawing at the surface, fighting to be freed for a while now.

The meeting with the other dwarven clans had been a waste of time and effort. An experience he didn't wish to deal with again anytime soon. He just wished that damn blasted wizard had picked a better place to hold the meeting, not that he hated being surrounded by nature, no it was the fact that he was surrounded by animals and livestock.

This was indeed making him very hungry and after traveling nonstop for the last few days, he was ravenous. As was his wolf. But once again this was an issue he could handle, as was finding the location in this maze of a place. He could smell the path that his fellow dwarrow and nephew's had taken already before him, the scent was almost tangible.

Thanks to his hidden nature he would never lose his way, but he had an image to uphold and a secret to hide. So he proceeded to get himself lost, not once, not twice, but three times. He made sure that the other dwellers of the shire had seen this as well, in case he needed to have more proof of his ' _lack of direction_.'

Having decided he'd done enough to seem suitably lost he made his way up the final road to Bag End and the place where his kin awaited him. But as soon as he turned onto that final road he was bombarded by a scent that made his whole body come alive, his wolf began to howl. Fighting it down he kept walking and the scent just kept getting stronger and stronger as he neared the dwelling.

Gritting his teeth he almost cursed Mahal for granting his family line their little _'quirk.'_

Long ago Mahal had created Durin the Deathless and had granted him a special favor, one in which he'd asked for a certain ability to be passed down his family line forever. This ability passed down to specific family members, his father hadn't had it, nor had his brother. But himself, his sister Dis and both his Nephew's held that gift.

The gift and ability to transform into a giant wolf, it also granted them many skills. A heightened sense of smell. Being able to understand most animal speech and everything that comes with being a wolf-shifter. This meant having to learn to suppress and channel his emotions and feelings.

Normally keeping his inner wolf suppressed was easy for him after all these years of practice, but something about that dang blasted scent was making his wolf stir crazy. So taking a few deep breaths he promised his wolf that he would find the source of the scent and that seemed to appease it for the time being.

Having reached the top of the hill he made his way up to the large green door, he was just a smidge taller than said door and knocked three times. His heightened hearing picked up several hushed voices and footsteps as they approached the door. It soon opened to reveal Gandalf standing there; he smoothly stepped inside and had to clench his jaw when the infuriating scent increased tenfold.

The source of that scent was nearby.

Absentmindedly he complained about getting lost to the wizard while looking around to find said scent source only to focus his eyes upon the only non-dwarf and female for that matter, in the room. Gandalf didn't count in his musings.

She stood at only 3' 3", her body small but shapely. Her wide ocean blue eyes gazed back at him in confusion and surprise, while her waist length golden ruddy brown hair bounced as she glanced between him and Gandalf. He bit back a growl as his inner wolf started to howl, demanding he jump the female before them. His wolf was only too happy to have discovered that the owner of that wonderful smell belonged to another being, a rather attractive **female** being at that.

And he grudgingly admitted an untouched female as well. A fact that had his inner wolf growling at him for not taking her now, quest be damned.

Knowing that he needed to say something to not give himself away, Thorin addressed the female before him as he paced around her. "So you must be the one Gandalf had mentioned. He said nothing about you being a woman. So what's your weapon Mistress Baggins? Sword? Bow? Axe?" His voice was deep and gravely, it looked like the female had mistaken his tone as anger but the true emotion was arousal. He'd never been happier to be wearing as many extra layers as he was, if not he'd be found out rather quickly.

The hobbit blinked as she followed him with her eyes. When she spoke Thorin felt it wash over him like sweet music. "I am actually pretty good at rock throwing if you must know, although I don't see why that would be of consequence." Biting back a purr that rumbled up from his wolf leaking through he shook his head at her, "you've more the look of a gardener than a burglar."

She looked rather insulted at that, but Thorin drug his eyes away from her and moved into the house more. He was fighting himself; doing his best to keep his wolf from breaking free and making him tackle the female following him from behind.

All the others followed as well; he soon made it to what he knew to be the dining area and took a seat at the head of the table. The female stared at him from the entrance for but a moment before her hostess instincts kicked in and she moved to place some of the leftover stew that Bombur had made before him. She also grudgingly placed a soft roll next to the bowl; Bifur followed her with a glass of ale.

Thorin did his best to focus upon the meal before him and not trying to seek out the female in the room. His wolf was torn as well between its two great desires, the unmated female and the meal. In the end he was able to get most of it down and nibbled at the roll finding it light and very tasty, a type of roll he'd never had before.

Once they were certain he'd finished his meal, the others cleared the table and gathered in close. Even the Hobbit joined them in her curiosity. Dwalin was the first to break the silence. "So? What do our brothers say? Will they join in our quest?" Shaking his head, Thorin sank back into the rather comfortable chair and replied. "They will not. They have deemed our quest ours alone and are unwilling to risk themselves to our folly."

"You are going on a quest then?" The female's voice sent another shiver of awareness down his spine and he looked her way. Gandalf pulled out a map and the female, ' _what was her name?'_ Leaned in to get a better look, reading aloud the writing before her. "The Lonely Mountain."

"Tansy, get us some more light please." As the hobbit went to do as Gandalf had requested, Thorin rolled her name around in his mind. He liked her name. Once she was back at the table the explanations began and when Gandalf produced the key, Thorin momentarily forgot about everything else. His world was that key and what it meant for him and his people.

Thorin was slowly drug from his musings when Oin asked, "And are you Milady?" A silence fell about the whole room as Tansy blinked, "Am I what?" "An expert she says!" Oin cheered while Tansy shook her head, "I'm not...I...I don't know how to steal, let alone burgle anything."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at that, wondering if Gandalf had lied when he'd told him he'd found the perfect addition to their company. His wolf though just grunted at him demanding he make the female accompany them, burglar or not. An idea that Thorin found more appealing than he thought he should.

Balin sighed, "well we aren't the best nor the brightest, but we are with you until the end lad." Piping up at that his nephew Fili said, "We will fight with you, every one of us." Not one to be left out, Kili added his bit. "Gandalf has killed several dragons I'll bet!" The wizard looked as if he'd swallowed something fowl as he stammered for an answer.

All around the table Thorin watched as his people began to throw in their comments and arguments, he knew Balin was right and was grateful for the loyalty of these men. His wolf felt very proud and forgot the presence of the female nearby for but a moment. But as Gandalf drew himself up, Thorin felt his wolf suddenly jump, alert of a rising danger. It wanted to protect the female but Thorin held himself still as he waited to see what Gandalf was about to do.

"If I say Miss. Tansy is a burglar than she is one, besides. You could never find a species lighter on their feet and they can easily pass undetected. Not to mention the dragon may know the scent of dwarves but I doubt he's ever encountered Hobbit's before." Gandalf paused to flash Tansy a soft smile which made Thorin and his wolf grit their teeth.

"Besides Thorin, you asked me to pick our fourteenth companion and Miss Tansy is a more than worthy choice." Sighing at the logic behind Gandalf's words and his own desire to have the female around, Thorin nodded in acceptance. "Balin, give Miss. Baggins the contract."

Balin looked surprised at Thorin's words, but did as he was told. Tansy took the contract reverently and slowly began to read through it. Parts seemed to interest her, but when the part about funeral arrangements came up, she raised an eyebrow instead of getting freaked out or worried like Thorin had expected. When the parts dealing with dragon fire and such came up she seemed a little uneasy, but hid it quickly.

Seeing this Bofur chimed in, "dragons are such silly beasties you see lassie. Spouting flames that could turn you to ash and all that." Tansy looked up at him her eyes wide, "ye...yes...so I gather. Uh...umm, give me a moment will you." She then turned on shaky legs and walked into a neighboring room, Thorin watched her with curiosity, while his wolf whined at her disappearance.

"We might have lost our burglar there..." Balin's voice was musing as if he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Thorin grit his teeth when his wolf clawed harshly towards Balin, trying to get him to attack the elderly dwarf for insinuating that their female was afraid to join them. But he knew there was more to it than that.

It wasn't until later that night when everyone had fallen asleep that Thorin was unable to keep his wolf in check any longer. He'd promised his wolf to visit her; it was his only way to keep it happy. Getting up from where he'd spent most of the night, near the fire, Thorin slipped quietly from the room. He took a deep breath and followed his nose.

He found himself walking down a long hallway, once he'd reached door at the end he slowly turned the knob. He made sure to be as silent as he possibly could as he pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was so full of Tansy's scent that Thorin had to lean heavily against the wall to calm himself and his wolf. His whole body was alive with longing and he wanted nothing more than to take the female across from him, to make her his own.

Which had him wondering, ' _is she my One?_ ' His wolf howled a resounding ' _ **yes,**_ **'** and Thorin grit his teeth once more. He moved across the room to stand next to the hobbit's bed, she was curled up in a small ball her hair fanning the pillow beneath her head. She looked so vulnerable, so fragile.

Unable to resist he reached out and stroked her cheek, savoring the feel of her skin against his. Being a dwarf and also a wolf-shifter meant that he would only mate once. So he'd never known the touch of a woman, which had him wondering again just who this hobbit could be to him. After all, he had to be sure it was because she was his one and not just because his wolf was hard up for a female.

After looking her over for a few minutes more, Thorin finally decided he needed to leave. He was at the door and about to leave when something caught his eye, there sitting on the dresser table she had was a handkerchief. One that looked lilac in color and had little bits of embroidery on its edges. He lifted it up and took a deep inhale of the scent on it; he was immediately bombarded with Tansy's unique and arousing scent.

Making a split second choice, he pocketed the handkerchief and silently made his way back to the den and his fellow dwarrow. There were a couple hours yet until dawn and he was determined to sleep some of it. On the morrow, he'd worry about just how much his wolf and himself wanted Tansy to accompany them on this quest.

* * *

A/N- There. Done with chapter 1 of my newest story. I got this idea and just had to run with it, I do hope it will be well liked.

Until the next time my friends...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 2: Paying Attention

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- To those of you returning to read this, thank you from the bottom of my heart. For those whom have just joined me, welcome and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

Let's begin.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 2:

Paying Attention

* * *

Thorin had a headache.

For the last two hours he'd kept looking back, checking to see if the hobbit had decided to join them after all. But still, every time he looked, nothing. His wolf had started whining about an hour ago and hadn't stopped since. A fact that was slowly but surely pissing Thorin off.

Not to mention his nephew's and their incessant questions. They had smelled his arousal around the hobbit and early that morning had approached him about it. Both were curious if they were gaining an aunt after all. Sometimes he loathed the fact that they were shifters as well, it made them far too damn nosy for their own good.

Determined to keep himself focused upon the task ahead of them he almost didn't notice the scent rushing upon them with the wind. He almost leapt from his pony when he recognized it; his wolf was bouncing happily at the realization as well. The hobbit, Tansy was coming along after all.

He waited until she called out to them to stop to do just that, watching out of the corner of his eye as she happily presented the contract to Balin. Taking a deep breath he looked back and spoke in a restrained voice, "give her a pony." She perked up at that, "I get a pony as well? Thank you very much."

Kili and Fili moved behind her and lifting her up set her on their pack pony. The pony nickered at the added weight before she settled, not really noticing any difference because of how light Tansy was. Tansy happily took up the reigns while the dwarves around her began chucking purses of gold to one another.

Thorin turned and caught the one that was thrown at the back of his head, he then pushed onwards and the others followed. He heard her voice as she mumbled about forgetting to pack her handkerchief; Thorin winced at that even as he placed his hand over his breast pocket and the pilfered handkerchief. Bofur offered her a piece of his tunic and his wolf snorted.

His wolf grumbled about how 'his' female wouldn't ever use such a thing, for she could never smell so foul. Thorin felt a full body shiver at that, if his wolf was already set on Tansy then the possibility of her being his 'one' was incredibly high. This had him deep in thought as they traveled.

For the next hour or so, Bofur had remained sidled up next to Tansy and was trying to get her to sing something. The hobbit kept shaking her head, until finally he must have said something to win her over and she began to sing.

Thorin felt his heart lift and his wolf almost fell asleep at the tone and softness of Tansy's beautiful voice. It was a song about butterflies and lady bugs. A silly children's rhyme and Thorin found he didn't care, just so long as Tansy kept right on singing.

This turned into almost a routine for the first couple days of travel. They would wake, eat, pack up, and leave. Minutes into the continued journey Tansy would be approached by one or more of the company and asked to sing. She would always decline at first but soon she would relent and sing them all another song. This was a routine that Thorin began to grow rather used to, but he knew that at anytime something could happen and everything change.

This change came one day when they were crossing a small stream, well; it was once a small stream at least. The last few hours of rainfall had swelled the stream to more of a river, but they had to cross. Their path lay beyond this obstacle. So Thorin had everyone tie a rope between two ponies and then had them attempt to cross. It worked until it got to the last two. Tansy and Ori. They had been speaking about plants and hadn't heard Thorin's announcement about the rope.

So when they went to cross, Tansy and her pony began to be washed away. Ori cried out her name and hearing it, Thorin turned upon his mount and watched as Tansy went under water and didn't resurface. His wolf yowled at him and he knew what he had to do.

Leaping down from his pony, he threw the reigns to Dwalin and without preamble leapt into the raging water. The sudden chill of the water shocked his body and he had to struggle to stay focused, he looked around quickly and seeing Tansy sinking he swam right to her. She was struggling but nothing she did seemed to help her from continuing to sink.

With a few quick and strong strokes through the water Thorin finally reached her and grabbing her arm he pulled her to him. She latched onto him immediately, her arms gripping him about the neck and her legs locking as best they could around his waist. His wolf howled in victory while he wrapped an arm around her and quickly swam back to where he'd left the others.

"Thorin! Miss. Baggins!" Hearing the company shouting for them as they all hurried over he looked up, they were close now.

Once they both were ashore and he could hear Tansy breathing through chattering teeth, he looked to see where the pony had ended up and almost shook his head. The pony had crossed alright and was slowly making its way back up towards them. "Kili get the pony." Thorin stood and looked down in concern at the female coughing before him.

Gandalf had approached but Thorin waved him off in favor of focusing upon Tansy instead. He could see her shivering and shaking, he felt the sudden urge to scoop her up and hold her close to him the rest of the journey. Something his wolf was demanding he do as well. Suppressing a sigh he knelt down and picked her up, she squeaked in surprise before she gripped the front of his cloak. Walking over to his own pony he set her atop it, turning he saw Kili bringing the pony up to him.

"Secure the pony to yours Kili, let us continue. Keep an eye out for shelter of any type, understood?" When Thorin received a chorus of acceptance he turned and swung himself up behind the hobbit. She was still shaking and so he did something rather unorthodox. He unfastened his cloak and shook as much water from it as he could.

He then wrapped it around the hobbit female as best he could, both he and his wolf hoping it would warm her up. Hearing her chattered 'Thank you' was a good enough reward for the time being. He decided then and there that he'd keep her close if he could; it felt far too good to hold her close like this.

The day wore on and before long the sun had begun to set. They were near a rocky area and there were few patches of green here and there. So he called a stop to their journey for the day, everyone knew their jobs and he had one he planned on fulfilling personally. Alighting from the pony first he reached up and lifted her down, holding her close for a brief moment before he finally set her upon her feet.

She smiled up at him in thanks before she was about to turn and walk away. Thorin wasn't having it though; he kept his hands on her waist and spoke in a restrained voice, "come with me. We need to discuss a few things." Tansy looked confused for a moment before she nodded her head. Thorin released her and walked a few good feet away from the company and the eyes of a certain wizard; he'd been feeling the wizards' intense gaze since the river incident.

Once he was sure they were far enough away to not be heard or seen, Thorin turned to look at the hobbit. She'd stopped to pick at some rather green looking leaves near a large boulder. She slipped them into the breast pocket of her vest before she walked the remaining feet to stand with him. Curious now, he asked, "What are those for?"

Smiling Tansy shrugged, "they are thyme leaves, and they make a very good tea if steeped right. They can also be used for cooking with gamier meats, like rabbit or deer." Thorin fought down a smile at the simple nature of such a thing and just nodded his head.

Tansy rocked on her heels as she looked around nervously, unable to stop herself from asking, "What was it you wished to discuss?" Thorin turned to look back at the camp the others were making and bolstered himself for what he was about to say. "Back at the river, you could not swim. Why?" Tansy's eyes widened and he could see a hint of fear in them.

"Hobbit's cannot swim. We sink. I think more hobbits die of attempting it than any other cause." Placing his hand on her shoulder, Thorin gave it a squeeze. "I see, well then I have come to a decision. From now on you shall be riding with myself or one of the others. We cannot have such a thing occur again."

He did his best to keep his voice from sounding overly concerned, but he knew he couldn't stop himself as he brushed a stray lock of Tansy's hair behind her ear. She turned a cute shade of pink at his touch and he felt an overwhelming sense of pure male satisfaction at her reaction. Tansy just nodded her head at his 'request.' Too nervous to say anything.

Being far braver than he felt in that moment, Thorin flicked a sick out of the hobbits unruly hair and began to run his fingers through it. Tansy went even redder at that and wondered what he was doing. Thorin loved the feel of Tansy's hair and felt an urge to braid it but he refrained, knowing what that would mean should any of the other's see.

His wolf strained to take over and faun over their female and Thorin was struggling not to agree with his wolf. He was starting to believe that she really could be his 'One.' He just felt insecure about how to go about finding it out. This was made even harder when he felt her touch, blinking he looked down to see that she'd reached up to touch his beard. He shivered at the feel of her hesitant fingers and unconsciously bent his head closer.

Tansy took this as a sign that he was accepting her touch and she had to admit, she really wanted to know what his hair felt like. Running one of her hands through his beard, she reached up and brushed at the hair that was falling over his brow. It felt silky to her, not coarse as she'd expected it to be. Struck by her own thoughts she mumbled.

"We should return to the others..." she trailed off as she reluctantly pulled her hands from his glorious locks. She felt extremely nervous and knew it had everything to do with the dwarf currently holding her close. She didn't know what to think, let alone how to interpret her feelings. They were starting to overload her.

As if sensing that she needed some space, Thorin gave a curt nod of his head and turned back towards the camp. Tansy followed closely behind him as he made his way back to join the rest of the company.

Bombur immediately handed her a bowl of deer soup. Kili had hunted a group of them the day before and had taken down a large buck. They'd saved all the meat and some of the bones for later use. Tansy smiled as she took the bowl murmuring her thanks before she moved to a fallen tree trunk and sat down. She ate the meal in silence as she thought over what had been happening to her whenever she was around Thorin.

' _Does my racing heart and blushing...my being sensitive when he's around...does it mean I...I love him?_ ' She'd stopped eating halfway through the meal, her mind lost in such thoughts that when a sudden screech sounded she leapt up in surprise. Her remnants of the meal flew along with her bowl as she looked around in shock and horror. "What on Arda was that?"

"Orcs. They rove in packs around these parts, sneaking in an out of encampments." Fili's voice had her whirling to look at where he'd taken a place by the fire; one of his knives was in his hands. He'd been sharpening it. Kili leaned over and continued, "Quick and silent they are, slitting everyone's throats. No noise just lots of blood."

Tansy had never feared for her life before, but now the second time in the very same day, she wondered if she would make it to Erebor alive or not. A low growl sounded from just behind her and it sent trembling warmth throughout her entire body. Thorin stepped up next to her and silently brushed his arm against her shoulder speaking firmly. "You two think night raids by Orcs is amusing do you?"

Once again, she felt something overwhelming twice in one day. She felt completely safe, for Thorin was here. Like at the river, where he'd rescued her so effortlessly. He had stepped in to save her; even it was just from her fear. She could see Kili and Fili practically shrink under their uncle's glare, "we didn't mean anything by it...just couldn't resist."

"You two know nothing of the world," Thorin briefly gave her shoulder a squeeze before he turned and walked away. "You lads should know better than to speak of Orcs so thoughtlessly, you know how he has more cause to hate them than most." Balin's words caught Tansy's attention and she turned towards the elderly dwarf.

"Why?" And so began the tale of the battle of Azanulbizar, where Thorin lost all his dearest family save his sister. Tansy listened in silence as she tried to imagine the battle, the Orcs attacking, Thorin standing alone to face such a horrid foe. When Balin finished the tale and she saw that all the dwarves were looking towards where Thorin had gone, she turned to look as well.

Thorin was looking back at them, a soul deep pain in his eyes. He looked from one dwarf to another until his eyes landed upon her and his eyes changed, they intensified. The blue of his eyes became almost iridescent and seemed to glow in the dark surrounding them. Her whole body became aware of his stare and it felt almost as if his eyes were caressing her. Then he looked away and the spell broke.

Tansy felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and confusion. ' _Why did he look at me like that? Why did I like it so much?_ ' She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was beginning to sway, that she had begun to nod off. It wasn't until her chin hit her chest that she jerked alert and sighing she moved over to where her pack had ended up.

She pulled out the blanket and small pillow, the only one she'd been able to pack and found a comfortable looking spot near where the ponies were tied up. She lay down and even though the ground was hard, her exhaustion from the day's events finally caught up to her and she fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

Thorin watched her from his place nearer to the fire. When she'd finally picked a place to bed down for the night he made sure to move to where he could keep her in his line of sight. Stiffening when he felt someone behind him, he turned slowly to face Gandalf. His wolf had smelt him nearby and it seemed the wizard had finally decided to speak with him.

"What do you want wizard?" His voice came out angrier than he'd planned by Thorin couldn't take it back now. Gandalf snorted as he sat down across from him, making them more level so he could look the dwarf in the eye. "Simply wondering what your interest in my burglar is." Growling at hearing Gandalf refer to Tansy as his anything was enough to have his wolf demanding he tear the wizard's throat out.

Thorin narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "That is none of your business, wizard. She was hired by my company, which means until she completes her task at the end of this journey she is ' _my_ ' burglar." Thorin shifted a bit when he saw a look enter Gandalf's eyes, one that seemed to see right through him. "I believe that is answer enough, for now. I know just who and what you are Thorin Oakenshield, I suggest you do not play with her feeling lightly. For if you hurt her, I will ensure you regret it."

Gandalf then bowed his head, got up and moved around the fire to where he'd been sitting throughout most of the evening. Thorin watched him go and felt a low growl building in the back of his throat. ' _The female is safer with us than such a being._ ' His wolf's growled words brought a small smile to his lips. Then he heard it, a low wail.

Turning he followed the sound to its source. Tansy was shifting restlessly, sounds of distress and fright coming from her lips. As if on instinct alone he found himself going to her side, once there he heard her moan of _'can't swim_ ' and that was enough to have him sitting there at her side. He reached out and stroked her hair, beginning to hum a tune that he'd used on his nephew's when they were still but dwarf lings.

It had seemed a comfort to them at the time and he hoped it would be for Tansy now. The hobbit turned towards his voice and slowly she began to still, her dreams turning peaceful. Thorin continued his ministrations until she seemed deep asleep, once sure of this he rose and reluctantly left her side, seeking his own bed for the night.

To his own surprise as he lay down to sleep his wolf was surprisingly silent and he was able to fall asleep with only one thought on his mind. Just how beautiful Tansy looked when safely at peace in her own dreams.

* * *

A/N- Thank you again everyone for your support and for returning to read my work. It really means the world to me.

I do hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

Until the next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 3: Troll Trouble

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- Thanks for everyone's support. I hope I can keep everyone entertained and interested.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

Please Enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 3:

Troll Trouble

* * *

For the next week of their journey Thorin made it a habit to go to Tansy's side every night to make sure she wasn't being plagued by nightmares or the like. If he found her in the thrall of one he'd sit with her and hum whatever tune he could recall his own mother used. Anything to keep her safe from her own mind. A misery he himself had suffered far too much.

This seemed to have a great effect on her when she was awake, something he'd been noticing a lot lately. He'd speak to the others or issue commands and her eyes would find him and follow him. He could feel it through every fiber of his being; it felt rather wonderful to be the center of her attention. But he wasn't sure why though.

His wolf would preen at the attention ' _their_ ' female was giving them; it was lapping it up like some sort of sweet just for him. Thorin couldn't begrudge his wolf for enjoying the attention, for he was as well. After all, he'd spent the last sixty years as a nothing but a humble blacksmith. Having lost his entire true claim to royalty when Erebor fell.

A low growl rumbled in his throat at his own thoughts as he felt the spattering start of a rainstorm. He heard Tansy's voice as she cried out in surprise from behind Bofur and he spared a glance in her direction. He felt his heart jerk roughly in his chest, even as his wolf yowled in pleasant surprise.

Tansy was holding her arms out at her sides and had tilted her head back. Her eyes were closed and the most content look was on her face. Bofur inquired after her and she just laughed, her voice dancing on the air. "I love the rain. Always have, it's so pretty and it has a way of washing the world anew."

Thorin felt a smile curl his lips and he hid it as best he could, but Gandalf had spied it and gave him a knowing look. Narrowing his eyes at the wizard he spurred his pony on to quicken the pace. Behind him the other's did the same and urged their mounts to catch up.

A few hours later he listened as his fellows complained about the rain while Tansy laughed at their complaints. He knew they were right though, even he was soaked to the skin. "Gandalf, can't you stop this deluge?" The whine came from one of the party but Thorin couldn't tell who exactly through the sound of the rain about them.

"Master dwarf the rain will continue until it's done." Gandalf even sounded miserable to Thorin, then came a loud sneeze. Everything seemed to have stopped for a moment as everyone turned to look at Tansy, she was shivering but there was still a broad smile upon her face. Looking around and sighting his nephew Fili, he gave him a pointed look.

The blonde blinked, looked over at the hobbit, before he inclined his head. Turning his pony around Fili rode upside Bofur's pony, Tansy opened her mouth to say something when Fili whipped off his cloak and secured it snugly around the still shaking hobbit's shoulders. She flushed red and chattered out a hesitant 'thanks' before Fili nodded and rode on, back to his place next to Kili.

Thorin was about to turn back around when Tansy's eyes met his and the world froze for a moment. Her eyes brightened and he could see the dimples on her cheeks. She knew, he was almost certain of it. She knew it was him who'd had Fili give her his cloak. Feeling a sudden rush of heat to his own cheeks, Thorin tore his eyes away from hers and focused upon the road before them.

He forced himself to ignore the fact that his wolf was practically purring happily in the back of their mind.

When night began to fall, Thorin sighted a ruin of buildings ahead and directed his pony towards it. He'd been looking for a place to bed down for the night and even though the rain had finally stopped, he knew the entire company was cold, tired, and hungry. He stopped his pony and slid off; before moving to look around, it seemed to be a good enough place to stop for the night.

"Thorin, I do not think this is a good place. Something happened here, something evil." Gandalf watched as Thorin strode past him into the wreckage of a cottage. "I recommend we move on." Thorin looked back at the wizard and caught sight of Tansy as Kili lifted her down from Bofur's pony. She looked frozen to the bone. His wolf growled at him and he agreed with its sentiment. She handed Fili's cloak back to him with that smile of hers still on her lips and Thorin decided.

"No Gandalf. We will bed down here for the night. Dwalin, take Dori and Bifur. Scout out the area; we will set up camp here. Bofur, get a fire going. Fili, Kili, take care of the ponies." Gandalf looked angered and turned away in a huff, he stomped right past Tansy who looked scared when Gandalf muttered, "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Where are you going Gandalf?" The wizard barely heard her as he mounted his horse, "to seek better company." Tansy moved up to the side of the horse and looked downright tiny next to it, which had Thorin moving closer just in case. "Whose?" "My own mistress Baggins." He then spurred his horse onward, something that had Tansy leaping back and right into Ori.

He blushed and caught her by the shoulders, steadying her before he looked up at a noise nearby. That is when his eyes met Thorin's and he paled. The king in exile looked downright murderous; he took a solid step back from the hobbit and moved away as swiftly as his legs would take him. He'd never seen that look on Thorin's face before and couldn't help but wonder what had gotten him so wound up about their burglar.

Tansy looked after Ori in confusion before she sighted Thorin and with a small smile she made her way over to him. Unable to stop herself, especially after seeing the thunderous look upon his face, she touched his shoulder to gain his attention. "Thorin?"

Forcing down the sudden and raging desire to chase after Ori, Thorin looked down into the worried eyes of Tansy and felt an instant calm wash over him. "Hmm?" "Did Gandalf say when he was coming back?" Growling at her words, Thorin crossed his arms, "The wizard can take care of himself. Get yourself over near the fire and warm yourself. Bombur will have a meal ready soon."

He turned away at that, trying to deem that the end of the conversation before he did something he couldn't take back. His wolf was pushing his very limits to pull the cold female close, to share their body heat with her. Although Thorin desired to do nothing else in that moment, he knew it could turn dangerous for Tansy in a mere flash of the eye.

He felt a chilled hand stroke at his cheek and he jerked, looking down to see the warm look in those blue eyes. He could just loose himself in those eyes, forget the quest, and forget everything but how such a look made him feel as if he could do no wrong. "Thank you for the cloak, I know you asked Fili to give it to me."

Trembling and not because of the chill in the air or the dampness of his clothes, Thorin raised his hand to place it over the top of Tansy's. He took a deep breath, taking in her comforting scent and spoke softly, so only she could hear. "You're welcome." His wolf pushed again and Thorin felt his eyes changing, taking on their wolf attributes. He tried to pull back but it was too late for Tansy's eyes widened and a small gasp broke from her lips.

"Go, leave me." He stepped back and out of her touch, he turned to walk away when she gripped his hand. Turning he looked down at her and saw only confusion and worry in her eyes. "Do I not frighten you?" She blinked at that even as she shook her head. Giving in at that, Thorin quickly glanced around and saw that none were looking their way.

Only then did he pull the hobbit female into his arms. He held her as close as was possible without crushing her, he took the opportunity to bury his nose in the hair at the top of her head as well. He breathed in deeply of her scent and allowed himself a smile. Tansy felt as though she fit in his arms, as if she was a missing piece to the puzzle of his life.

Tansy's arms had wrapped about him as well and when he felt her breasts against him he knew that he'd better let her go. As much as he didn't wish to. Slowly he pulled back, nosing her hair once more before he finally released her completely. Stepping back he gave her a smoldering look, "you'd best get yourself by the fire."

The hobbit looked downright kissable in that moment, her wide innocent eyes gazing up at him with emotion brimming in them. Her cheeks were a bright red and she nodded her head in silence, a smile slowly crossing her lips as she turned to walk towards the makeshift camp. "Please don't be long."

At this he allowed a small smile to grace his lips and the delight in her eyes made it completely worth it, "I shall be there in a moment." Tansy laughed and practically skipped towards the others. Thorin watched her go with a longing gaze, while his wolf whined at her absence. He had it bad.

Tansy was almost in a daze as she walked up to Bombur, she'd spent the last half-hour sitting close to the fire. She had been contemplating what had happened mere minutes before with Thorin and knew she had it bad for their leader. Even the early glow of his eyes and the way they had changed so suddenly only served to draw her in further.

She barely knew him yet she found herself looking for him whenever she awoke, looking for him when he spoke. She couldn't stop herself from looking at him all the time and she knew the other dwarves had begun to notice this. Especially Fili and Kili.

Those two were like puppies lapping at her heels, especially about their uncle. Sighing she looked around and saw that Thorin had been true to his word that he'd joined them in the camp. He was currently speaking with a Dwalin and Balin. As if sensing her gaze he looked her way momentarily and she flushed red once more.

Whirling away she looked at Bombur once more, the large ginger dwarf had been busily making their supper and she could smell the delicious scent of stew from where she stood. He was whistling softly as he handed Bofur a bowl, she smiled when he waved her over. Gratefully she took the warm bowl he offered and moved to her former seat near the fire.

After practically inhaling the meal she got up to take the bowl back to Bombur when she heard him and Bofur speaking. "What about the lads?" Perking up at the thought of Fili and Kili Tansy jumped into the conversation. "I'll take them their share. I need something to keep me busy; I'm feeling rather useless right now."

Bofur chuckled heartily at her words while Bombur spooned out two fresh bowls of stew. Bofur took them then held them out to her with a smile, "well then lass, I won't deny the honest offer to help. The lads are watching the ponies just up there." He motioned towards the trees and Tansy nodded as she took the bowls.

With silent steps she made her way out of the clearing and towards where Bofur had directed her. Thorin had been too distracted to see her depart.

After almost twenty minutes of going over the maps and plans that Balin and Dwalin had presented to him, Thorin went to grab his supper. This was when he first noticed that Tansy was missing from the camp. His wolf whined while he looked about for her, he slowly ate his meal as he tried to pinpoint her scent. But the recent rain didn't help; it obscured the scents in the air as did the clear stench of sweat and grime. He mentally reminded himself to have the entire company bathe as soon as was possible.

He had just finished his meal and had gone to ask Bofur if he'd seen the hobbit when he heard a sudden crashing noise, moments later the noises increased to where the other's could hear it and soon everyone was reaching for their weapons. This was when Fili burst into the clearing his eyes wide, "Trolls! They took the ponies, the rain obscured their tracks. We didn't notice until it was too late."

Thorin was at his side instantly, "where's Kili? Where is your brother?" Fili shook his head as his eyes grew fearful, "he stayed behind, to watch over Tansy." Something snapped in Thorin at that and with a snarl he dug his nails deep into his nephew's shoulder as he gripped it roughly. "What?!"

Fili whimpered and tilted his head, exposing his throat and making himself vulnerable. Such was the way of their wolf attributes, he was submitting to the alpha. "She wanted to help get the ponies back, thought she would be able to free them. We tried to stop her but she insisted."

Closing his eyes and forcing down his rage at his nephew, he whirled to the rest of the company. "Arm yourselves, let's go slay some Trolls." A cry went up among the men and Thorin turned to glare at the forest as he released Fili. Tansy was out there and nothing or no one would stop him from finding her. It was with that thought in the forefront of his mind that he sprinted into the forest.

' _Now what?_ ' Tansy asked herself this multiple times as she looked down into the three pairs of eyes before her. This hadn't been what she'd planned when she had volunteered to release their mounts. But she hadn't been expecting the trolls to be as quick as they were.

"I think a little boil will do nicely." The smartest troll spoke with a rancid breath upon her face as he motioned to the pot they had nearby. "I want a piece though, why can't we just share her?" One of the others whined as he shoved his way forward. The third just shook his head, "barely a mouthful on her as is. Are you sure there are no more around here?"

Tansy stiffened at that, not wishing the other's to face this fate. "There isn't!" Seconds later a loud shout echoed through the clearing as Kili jumped out of the trees, his sword raised. "Drop her now!" The Trolls turned to look at him and Tansy felt her heart drop. "Run Kili! Get away!" He shook his head at her words and glared at the trolls once more.

This was when she saw his eyes flash and glow just as Thorin's had. Feeling a painful tightening of the fist around her, she pushed that thought to the back burner as Kili shouted once more. "I said Drop Her!" The troll holding her lifted his arm and Tansy bit back a scream as she was thrown at Kili. He caught her effortlessly before he set her down gently and suddenly out of the trees burst the entire company.

Thorin was at the head of their charge as they attacked the Trolls mercilessly. Tansy did her best to find a safe place to hide; she knew she would be more of a hindrance than a benefit. Then she felt a vice close about her once again and whimpered as the trolls held her up. "Stop or the female dies."

The dwarves immediately stopped their attack and Thorin's eyes went a pale iridescent blue as he growled, baring sharp fangs that looked far too big for his mouth. His eyes were focused upon her as he dropped his sword and she knew in that moment.

She loved him. Somehow, someway she needed to tell him. She would regret it if she didn't try.

Minutes later and several cursing and grumblings later, all the dwarves were stripped to their undergarments and while several were secured to the spit over a hastily built fire, Tansy and the remaining dwarves were placed in a pile in burlap bags. Tansy had felt her face heat as she'd been forced to remove her clothes, leaving her in only her night clothes. A thin shirt and even thinner leggings.

She'd shook in fear and embarrassment as one of the trolls stuffed her into a bag before tossing her at the others. She landed hard atop Bombur who shared a look of sympathy with her before he rolled. She slid off him and landed with a small squeak upon another dwarf. A low growl had her looking up and into the eyes of Thorin.

He looked downright furious, but his eyes softened just a tad when he saw her. He shifted, moving himself into a sitting like position. Her sack slid a bit until she was pretty much in his lap. He then bent his head and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Are you unharmed?" His voice shook with barely held anger but Tansy had never been happier to hear it than in this moment.

"Yes. I...I am sorry. I got you all into this mess." Tansy felt tears in her eyes and fought hard not to let them fall. A low chuckle had her looking up at him, he looked ready to explode. Something was fighting behind his eyes to get out, she could see it. "You may have, but you will get us out of it."

Blinking at that she tilted her head and he spoke again before she could utter a word. "Distract them, I have a plan." She looked to the trolls then back to Thorin and saw only confidence, he was sure she could do this. Bolstered by this, she nodded her head and shifted up so she could stand in the sack. "I will try."

She then leapt away from the others and began babbling about the first thing to pop in her mind, food.

Just as she was sure the others had finally caught onto her idea of them being infected, a sudden flash of grey and black blurred by her. She blinked and whatever it was disappeared. So when the trolls spoke of letting the dwarves go, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Then a low menacing snarl filled the area and a large wolf suddenly appeared. It's grey and black fur reflecting against the fire nearby. It sprang in a blur of movement at the foremost troll and latched its sharp fangs over the troll's jugular. Eyes wide the troll let out a garbled scream, before the wolf ripped its throat clean out. Blood sprayed as the wolf landed before Tansy, it spit out the macerated flesh in its mouth and turned towards the other two.

The third troll collapsed into a pool of his own blood and within moments was no more. The other two trolls lifted their weapons as they glared at the wolf, which had remained firmly planted before the stunned hobbit. A sudden commotion above had then all turning to see Gandalf stepping out of the trees and onto a large boulder.

"The dawn will take you!" He then struck the rock and bright light flowed into the clearing. Once it struck the two remaining trolls they screamed in pain and fear as they turned slowly to stone. Tansy sank to her knees, all her strength flowing out of her as she gazed up at the pair of icy blue eyes before her.

The wolf had turned to face her as soon as Gandalf had shown, almost as if it knew the wizard would help them. She knew those eyes but even as this registered to her, the wolf took one sniff at her face before it turned and leapt from the clearing. Tansy looked after it in confusion, ' _what was that? Why had that wolf helped them? How did she know those eyes?_ '

In the end all of this seemed too much for the little hobbit from the shire and before Gandalf could even reach her to untie her from her bag, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted dead away. The last thing she saw was blackness and a pair of glowing blue eyes.

* * *

A/N- If you can believe it I wrote this in less than an hour. I couldn't believe it myself. It was like this chapter was writing itself.

I do hope you all like my Thorin/Wolf appearance. Also, I felt I needed to change the troll scene a little. I hope I did alright.

Thank you all again for your continued support.

And as always...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 4: Damage Control

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- Hello again everyone. Welcome back to my story and thank you for supporting me by reading this.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Please enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 4:

Damage Control

* * *

When he returned to the clearing to collect his clothes, mere moments after he'd left, Thorin was shocked to find all of the company including Gandalf bunched together. They looked as though they were surrounding something.

Quickly dressing he made his way over and gripped the shoulder of the first person he reached, "Gloin, what is going on?" The dwarf turned to him with wide worry filled eyes. "It's the hobbit, she's fainted but we cannot seem to rouse her."

Narrowing his eyes at that, Thorin shoved Gloin as well as everyone else in his way aside as he stepped into the makeshift circle. He froze at what he saw. Gandalf had removed her from the sack she'd been placed in and had placed his cloak over her. Her face was pale and Gandalf was muttering words he didn't understand as he ran his hand over her forehead and face.

Kneeling and trying not to sound too hostile, Thorin asked, "what is wrong with her?" "The Trolls broke several of her ribs; she's been bleeding internally this whole time. Her body finally just gave out on her and she collapsed. I am merely tending to what wounds I can, it won't heal her completely. It will at least take care of the gravest of her wounds."

Thorin felt his vision go red at Gandalf's words, both he and the wolf were enraged by the trolls and both wished they still lived so they could rip the trolls apart for even touching their woman. He took a deep breath and forced down his rage even as he shifted closer. "Can she be moved?" Gandalf just nodded his head and Thorin took that moment to pull Tansy into his arms.

Once everyone was standing, Gandalf looked at the trolls once more, "they must have come down from the mountains. Although they couldn't have traveled in daylight." Thorin caught on to what Gandalf was referring to, "then there must be a cave nearby. Dwalin, take Fili and Kili. Scout the area."

Dwalin nodded his head, sparing a brief look at Tansy before he led both Kili and Fili from the clearing. He then turned to the others, "Bifur, Bofur, Gloin, go back to camp and pack everything up, I want to get out of here as soon as we are able." The three of them all nodded and hurried from the clearing.

Dori, Ori, and Nori approached him and knowing what they were going to ask he pointed to the ponies, "hurry and get them all gathered. We need to be ready to go quickly." Another set of nods and all that remained in the clearing sidled up closer to Thorin and Tansy.

Oin pulled out a small vial and held it beneath Tansy's nose, a couple of moments passed and she jerked awake. "What happened?" Her voice was slurred and she curled closer to Thorin, her hand even moving to grip at his arm tightly.

"You fainted lass, we tried to rouse you but in the end it took Gandalf's magic and Oin's medicine to make it so." Balin smiled at her and the hobbit smiled back in slight confusion. "Where's the wolf? I...I need to thank it." Tansy's voice was low but everyone heard her. Thorin shifted a little, his wolf yipping like a puppy at her mentioning it. Tansy looked up at him at that her eyes unfocused, a silly smile on her lips. "Thank you."

Thorin was about to respond when Dwalin returned, all eyes turned towards him. "Thorin, we've found the cave." Nodding at that, Thorin looked about. "Gather your things everyone we are going to take a look at this cave."

Tansy moved to get out of his arms but Thorin tightened his grip, at this she fell still. He then proceeded to carry her to the cave, not once letting her down or go. The hobbit didn't seem to mind though as she shifted a little closer to him, her nose close to his neck. As they reached the cave he gave it a narrowed look, the smell alone was enough to have him almost cringing in pain from the scent alone.

Knowing he needed to look inside and not wanting to subject Tansy to such a thing, Thorin looked around and seeing that Kili was staying far away from the entrance he made up his mind. "Kili come here." His nephew came scurrying over his nose twitching at the pain of the scent, "yes Uncle?" Thorin held out Tansy, who looked confused and dazed still.

Kili looked between them before he nodded and took her into his arms. Thorin looked at Tansy as he stroked her cheek, "I will be right back." She sluggishly nodded her head as she settled against Kili's chest. Thorin closed his eyes and turned away, moving into the cave.

Tansy watched him disappear and she let out a hitching breath, "he'll be right back, don't worry." "I'm not; just tired...everything...hurts." Her voice even sounded strained to her own ears. "Just rest then, you'll be safe." She smiled at his words and let herself drift off, hoping that when she woke Thorin would have returned.

While Tansy slept Thorin and the others explored the cave. Thorin found a cache of weapons, stashed one for himself and then saw a small dagger. It was jeweled and made of the finest silver; he immediately decided it would be appropriate for Tansy.

Having found all he wanted from the cave he turned and began the trek back out. His nose was burning from the power of the stench of the cave, he looked briefly at the other's who were burying gold and growled. "Come on, we're leaving." He then stomped back out of the cave.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air and even his wolf breathed a sigh of pure relief. That smell had been nearly overwhelming. Once sure his nostrils were clear of the smell, he turned and walked over to where Kili now sat with the small hobbit woman curled up against his chest. She looked to be asleep so he softened his steps as he neared. Breathing in her pleasant scent all the way.

"How does she fare?" Kili looked up at him with a pained look, "I am not sure uncle. She said she was in pain, that everything was hurting her. I believe she may need a more extensive healing than that of Gandalf and Oin."

Thorin growled at this, knowing just what kind of extensive healing his nephew was referring too. "It is not likely we shall encounter any elves on this part of the journey. We shall have to do our best for her." Kili looked skeptical but Thorin ignored the look as he reached down to pick Tansy up, only to whirl with his hand on his sword as something came crashing into the clearing.

"Thieves! Murder! Disaster!" The voice echoed throughout the clearing as an elderly man all in brown came to a sliding stop, his rabbits twitching as they stilled their movements. Tansy had jerked awake at the noise and hissed in pain as she clutched at her side. Thorin spared her a quick glance before focusing upon the new arrival.

Thorin eyed the rabbits for a moment forcing down a growl at the sight of a possible fresh meal. His wolf was pushing the edge of his control. For some reason it seemed to think fresh meat would help their female. Even though it might, Thorin knew this wasn't the time to think of food.

Gandalf stepped forward and smiled, "why Radagast the brown. A surprise encountering you here of all places." The other man turned at the sound of his name and immediately approached the other wizard. "Gandalf, I've been searching for you. Something dire is upon us."

Gandalf narrowed his eyes even as he gripped the other wizard by the shoulder and steered him away. While they conversed Tansy cooed at the rabbits and Thorin was hard pressed to keep his wolf from just going for one. He could see by the strained looks on his nephew's faces that they felt the same as well. Denying one's blood-thirst was difficult to do and could stress one greatly.

Then they heard the howls and all three stiffened. Moments later the others began to hear them and someone asked if it was a wolf. Thorin almost scoffed at that but held back as Bofur replied, "wolf, no that's not a wolf."

Thorin growled as he whirled to start giving orders, only to be stopped when Gandalf rushed over to him. "Who did you tell of your plans?!" Blinking in surprise, Thorin growled at Gandalf instead. "No one! They must have followed our scent."

Gandalf narrowed his eyes at that, "you are sure you didn't tell anyone?" Thorin crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I am sure. Those cursed wargs have strong noses, I am certain that they scented us." Gandalf read what Thorin had failed to say, ' _me and my nephews._ '

"We need to leave," Thorin turned to issue orders when Gloin came running, his cheeks red from exertion. "The ponies, they've bolted." Bofur popped in at that, "we're surrounded Thorin." Cursing under his breath, Thorin narrowed his eyes only to freeze when the brown wizard locked eyes with him. "I'll distract them Gandalf."

"They will overrun you Radagast." Radagast rolled his eyes, "these are Roscabell Rabbits, I'd like to see them keep up." Gandalf smiled at that while Thorin looked between the two in confusion. "Good luck Radagast!" All eyes turned to the small hobbit female from where she was standing, which to Thorin's great surprise was right next to him. ' _Now when did she get over here and how did I not notice?_ '

Once the wizard had disappeared with his sleigh, Thorin motioned the company into tighter ranks and they began to make their way quickly through what remained of the forest. Seeing nothing but mostly open and flat land, Thorin knew they would have to risk it. They couldn't go back.

Silently he motioned Gloin and Bifur to take the lead with Gandalf. Kili he motioned to the rear and Fili he directed to watch over the hobbit. He knew if he kept her close she'd distract him and he needed a clear head to lead them at the moment. Sniffing the air and scenting the wargs and wizards rabbits to their flank, he gave the go ahead and they began to run.

They moved over the hills and around bends and rocky formations, Gandalf motioned them to and fro. Several times they stopped waiting for Radagast and the Orc pack to rush past them. In the end Thorin stopped the company before they ran past a large outcropping of rocks. He could smell the Orc pack closing in on them.

They were running out of options. Hearing the noise before it reached them; Thorin motioned Kili to shoot the oncoming warg. He killed it but the rider screeched before they could dispose of it. Cursing under his breath at this, Thorin looked to Gandalf. Only there was no Gandalf.

Growling deeply in frustration and anger at this, Thorin whirled towards the others, "Run!" So they ran for a good few minutes, darting over the hills before them and dodging the oncoming Warg's. They hadn't gotten very far before they became surrounded.

Coming to a stop once more Thorin took in their situation. Gandalf was gone, they had nowhere to run, deciding to do what he could Thorin prepared himself to transform once more. Only a voice shouted from behind him, he looked and saw it was Fili.

Tansy was on her knees next to him, panting heavily and clutching at her chest. Feeling his protective instincts rise at this, Thorin sprinted over and turned to guard his female. One of the Wargs leapt towards them, this one without a rider. Thorin easily dispatched it with his sword only to have another leap in as well; Fili went for it but only wounded it.

Cursing Thorin finished it off. He bore down as more began to attack, "This way you fools! This way!" Hearing Gandalf's voice, Thorin stabbed at the Orc before him before whirling to scoop Tansy up into his arms. She jerked and let out a whimper of pain. ' _Female hurt, must protect._ ' Thorin growled once more as his wolf clawed for freedom. Its desire to rip apart the threats surrounding them was almost overwhelming.

But he sprinted towards the small cave that Gandalf was beckoning them towards. He could sense traces of elven magic coming from the spot, but he didn't care. Tansy needed help and they all needed to get away from the Orc pack. "Move now! Everyone! Kili!"

Obeying his shouted command, the entire company began running towards the wizard. Kili seemed hesitant before he stashed his bow and ran towards them as well. Thorin handed Tansy to Fili and let his nephew take the hobbit down into the cave while he stood guard, waiting for Kili to catch up. Once he had and slid down to join the others, Thorin allowed his wolf to do what it demanded, knowing it would serve to assist them this time.

He tilted back his head and let loose and earsplitting howl, sending out a warning to the approaching Warg's and anyone or anything else in the immediate area. Several of the approaching Wargs slew down in their pursuit and Thorin took that moment to leap down into the cave to join the others. A horn sounded moments after and Thorin could scent the approaching horses and Elves.

Dwalin and Bofur egged the others on down the path before them and when they all turned to look at him, Thorin reluctantly gave the nod. He knew this might be the only chance Tansy would have to be healed completely. He just hoped as he took her trembling form from Fili that the elves would be welcoming, considering.

* * *

A/N- Next time Rivendell. I hope that I did the flight scene well; I did try to change it up a little.

I will be looking forward to what you all have to say.

And as always...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 5: Paused Moment

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- Thanks for continuing to remain by me as I write, I do hope I continue to please and inspire. Sorry about the wait on this chapter as well, will try to do better.

Let's also hope this trip in Rivendell goes well.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Please enjoy.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 5:

Paused Moment

* * *

He felt desperate. Well desperate and scared. Not a normal combination for him, that was for sure. He didn't want elvish help, not at all. But he knew that they were the only chance that Tansy had to recover, and he would take that chance. Albeit reluctantly.

His wolf vehemently demanded any kind of help to save their female. By now, Thorin would not deny that his wolf was correct about the hobbit. She was theirs. He only had to find a way to express this to her without being too untoward.

First things first though, she needed to be healed.

Thorin glared once more up at the elves surrounding them, his wolf told him to ask for help while his pride was keeping him mute. Luckily his nephew's didn't have an issue with such things. Fili stepped forward and asked gruffly, "Is there a healer among you? One of our company is hurt and we need help from someone with skill beyond our own."

Lord Elrond whom had been speaking with Gandalf stopped and looked at where Thorin stood. His eyes finding the small and once more unconscious hobbit easily. He said something that had the others around him growing tense and weary but something in the elven lord's eyes told Thorin it wasn't anything bad.

"Is he insulting us?" Murmured Oin, Gandalf chuckled at this and shook his head. "No master dwarf. Lord Elrond is offering you food and assistance with young Tansy there. Thorin, please bring her foreword. Lindir will take her to their healers."

Thorin stepped forward and after a great internal struggle let the elf take the hobbit from his arms. She was limp and looked a lot like a rag doll in the elf's arms. Thorin looked up at Lindir with a narrowed gaze, "I expect to be informed the moment she awakes." Lindir merely gave a nod of his head before he turned away and disappeared around a corner.

Thorin watched him go, feeling a emptiness inside that made his heart hurt but he knew he'd see _his woman_ again soon. When Gandalf began to lead them to where their dinner supposedly waited, Thorin moved to take his place at the head of their company. When his nephew's gave him a strange look as he passed them, he did his best to ignore it. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

Fili and Kili shared a conspiratorial smirk as their uncle passed them. An idea forming in their minds, one that they had every intention of seeing to fruition. No matter the consequences.

Tansy felt weighted down as she awoke, it was as though something heavy had been dancing a jig upon her chest and then had proceeded to make camp there. She took in as deep a breath as she could as she tried to move, to her surprise moving didn't hurt. If anything the pain she had felt at first was fading away, leaving behind only a soothing feeling. Almost as if a balm had been applied to her whole body.

Something cool touched her forehead and her eyes snapped open. Before her sat a large thin figure and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust. "Ah, I see you have awoken. I shall have one of your companions fetched forthwith. Please try not to move, your ribs took a savage beating. Rest, you will be safe here."

"Who...who are you?" Tansy took in the dark hair and lean figure and knew this must be an elf. She took in once more the sense of where she was and found it rather flawless. The elf smiled softly at her and bowed their head. "I am Lindir. My lord Elrond has asked me to care for you; he shall be along soon to speak with you."

Blinking Tansy shifted uneasily upon the bed in which she lay. "I...thank you Lindir for caring for me. I am very grateful for this. I do hope it wasn't too much trouble." The elf tilted his head as he spoke once more. "It was no trouble milady. I must leave momentarily, please rest."

Tansy looked at the doorway, wondering who this Elrond was. She'd heard of Rivendell before, but not any specific names of Elves. She let her eyes close and began to think over what had happened last. At least what she could remember last.

The Trolls, the pain, the wolf.

She smiled at that, wherever that wolf had come from it had saved her life. Not to mention the lives of several of the company. She just hoped whatever happened to it, that it was safe. Sighing she vaguely remembered Gandalf and another wizard, then running but it all was so fuzzy she couldn't make it out.

Shifting she looked around the room she was in, it was large. Larger than she'd ever seen before, it made her feel very small really. The bed she lay in was four times her size, she was almost certain the clothes she now wore belonged to a child. From the looks of Lindir, any normal clothes would never fit her.

She was so lost in thought when someone came into the room that she didn't see or hear them. Not until she felt a hand touch her cheek. Jerking she looked up in shock, there stood Thorin, a soft look in his eyes. Laughing she leapt at him, wrapping her arms about him. "Thorin! You're alright!"

Thorin held back a possessive growl as he returned the hobbit's hug. His wolf was lapping up the attention their woman was giving them, of the concern she was showing him. Sighing he held her for a few more moments before he let her go, he could scent others on their way. He stepped back from Tansy and turned towards the doorway.

Mere moments later in walked Elrond, Gandalf, and Lindir. Gandalf raised his brows at Thorin, but didn't say anything. The elves didn't look surprised though, Lindir bowed his head to Thorin. "I see you found your way just fine Milord."

Elrond walked closer until he stood at the edge of the bed, "I am glad to see you are feeling better milady. You should be just fine on the morrow, just so long as you rest." Tansy smiled at him even as she tilted her head, "I take it you are Lord Elrond? Thank you for healing me. I am ever so grateful."

Bowing his head at her thanks Elrond spoke once more, "I only helped. Lindir here did most of the healing himself, his skill is formidable." Tansy turned towards Lindir at that, "well then, thank you both for your help."

Thorin shifted from one foot to the other, doing his damnedness to not growl or snarl at the elven males. He was finding it very hard to do so when hearing Tansy speak so kindly to them, it was making his wolf jealous.

As if sensing his mood, Tansy reached out and touched his hand, "thank you for bringing us here Thorin. You saved my life in doing so, I promise, I'll do everything I can to repay you for that." His heart thudding in his chest at her words Thorin opened his mouth to respond when a sudden crash sounded nearby. Cursing himself for not paying attention to his surroundings enough, Thorin turned ready to fight only to blink at what greeted him.

Most of the company, his nephew's included were sprawled about on the floor. It looked as though they had all tried to enter at once and had tripped over each other. Literally.

Tansy's laughter broke the awkward moment and once all the dwarves were on their feet Thorin saw that Dwalin, Nori, and Bombur were the only ones missing. Fili was the first to step forward, "we came to see how Tansy was doing."

Kili stepped up after that, "are you healed?" Thorin raised his brow at this; something was off about his nephew's. Tansy took this all in with a smile, "I am good, still a little sore today but Lord Elrond said that tomorrow I will be back to normal."

Bofur moved closer and held out a bundle. Blinking in confusion Tansy took the bundle and gave Bofur a questioning look. He just winked at her, "open it when you have the time. It's a surprise from the lads and miself. Hope you like it." Ori came up next and passed her a folded sheet of paper, Tansy slowly opened it and her eyes lit up.

Curious, Thorin leant over a bit and was surprised to see it was a picture of him in his wolf form. His wolf crowed over how regal the picture made him look. But it was the look in Tansy's eyes that had him fighting back a smile. She looked so happy. "Thank you Ori, I will cherish this forever. Thank you as well Bofur, you and the others for this." She held up the bundle with a smile still plastered to her lips.

All of the others smiled at her before they slowly filed out of the room, each waving or wishing her a good night's rest in their own way. This left Elrond, Lindir, Gandalf, and Thorin.

Elrond though seemed to sense the possiveness that was flowing off Thorin in waves and bid them all a pleasant night. Lindir bowed before he followed, "If you have any need milady please do not hesitate to call out. Someone will come at once." He then disappeared out the door.

Gandalf though was staring at Thorin with a narrowed gaze, as if daring the other to react first. In the end it was Tansy who broke the silence. "Can I join the company tonight?" Both Gandalf and Thorin blinked in surprise at this, neither expecting such a question from the hobbit.

"Lord Elrond said to stay abed tonight and rest. I would heed his advice, for we need you hale and whole Tansy." Thorin didn't argue with Gandalf as he nodded in complete agreement, knowing that the more rest the hobbit received the better off she would be in the end.

She looked contemplative for a long moment before she looked between them, "then could the company stay in here with me tonight? I...I just do not wish to be alone in this new place." Before Gandalf could even say a word in reply Thorin moved closer and touched Tansy's shoulder gently. "I shall remain by your side tonight, do not worry."

Tansy lit up at his words and once more Thorin found himself on the receiving end of another enthusiastic hug. Not that he was complaining, it felt so good to touch her and have her touch him in return. Even his wolf was purring in utter contentment.

Gandalf cleared his throat and gave Thorin a knowing look before he looked to Tansy, whom had a slight tinge of red to her cheeks. "Well then, if it is decided then. I shall take my leave for the evening. In the morning I shall come to check on you Tansy, I also wish to discuss something with you as well Thorin. A good night to you both."

Thorin narrowed his eyes at the underlying warning in the wizard's voice as he left, but feeling his female shift against him, Thorin reluctantly stepped back and out of Tansy's embrace. He didn't want her to press too close to him; he currently was rather aroused by her affectionate touches and didn't wish to scare her.

Clearing his throat he spoke his voice husky from his arousal. "I will be leaving momentarily to inform the others of tonight's sleeping arrangements. Tomorrow you will rejoin the company." Tansy nodded her head in understanding but the blush on her cheeks seemed to deepen and Thorin could swear her scent did as well.

Before he could think too deeply on that though he moved from the room, pausing but a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself just outside the door. He then hurried on his way, knowing that Tansy would be waiting on him made him want to return to her as soon as possible. His wolf echoed this thought.

Tansy watched as Thorin left and as soon as he was gone pressed her hands to her rather hot cheeks. "I need to calm down. Thorin is just being kind by offering as he did, I can't look too much into it. Right." Patting her cheeks she looked about the room once more, but her eyes kept going back to the entrance.

Eventually she just sighed and reclined against the pillows to look at the ceiling, to her surprise there were holes. She could see the stars and let herself enjoy the sight, only her mind kept going back to the thought that she and Thorin would be spending the night alone together.

Her belly tightened as she felt butterflies fluttering through her. She knew what this meant, she'd had a crush before but this seemed a bit different. What she felt was deeper, there was more there than a simple girlhood crush and that is what scared her.

Sighing she shifted until she lay on her side, her eyes now glued to the entrance way. There was no denying it, she liked Thorin, liked him far more than she'd liked any man. It didn't help that sometimes he could be very affectionate, to the point that she felt he cared for her. Even if it was just a little bit.

There was also something about his eyes, something that reminded her a lot of the wolf that had appeared during their encounter with the trolls. It was as if there was something he was hiding, something wild. Shaking her head at her own thoughts she shifted a bit before continuing to stare at the entranceway. Before long her eyes began to droop and soon after she had fallen asleep.

Thorin had made sure that the company knew where he'd be for the night, Dwalin looked unsure of him not having anyone nearby but kept his thoughts to himself. Balin just gave him a knowing look, one that made Thorin feel as if the elder dwarf knew exactly what he was feeling for the hobbit lass. Knowing Balin though, he probably did.

His nephew's seemed a little too jovial as they wished him a good night's rest. Even his wolf knew there was something rather devious about their behavior, something they were hiding. He decided to worry about that later as he bid the company a final goodbye for the evening. He then hurried back to the chamber allotted to Tansy.

Before he entered he straightened himself up a little, feeling rather self-conscious. Once he entered though he realized he shouldn't have bothered.

Tansy was half off the bed from her current positioning; she clearly had fallen asleep waiting for him to return. Feeling his heart flutter at the thought of having anyone other than family waiting for him as she had, Thorin walked to the side of the bed and gently lifted her back into the bed. She barely reacted just mumbling something under her breath before rolling onto her other side.

Feeling a smile cross his lips at this, Thorin rolled out his bedroll and lay down upon it. He crossed his arms and looked up at the holes in the ceiling. He knew that on the morrow he would have to speak with the elven lord about the map, as well as speak with Gandalf and figure out just what his nephew's were hiding. He sighed at this, knowing he needed to focus upon something else so that he could sleep.

Hearing a mumbling from the bed, Thorin felt his wolf purr happily and decided to focus upon her scent and her scent alone. It washed over him like a wave and he let it take him away from all his stress and worry. At least for the moment.

Slowly this enabled him to wind down and soon he began to doze, one thought slinking into his mind before he succumbed completely. His wolf growling in agreement. _'Soon my_ _ **Ghivashel,**_ _soon I shall make you mine._ '

* * *

A/N- Alright there, done finally. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter but I needed to hash out Tansy's feelings for Thorin.

Khuzdul-

 _ **Ghivashel**_ \- Most treasured one

I am already working on the next chapter as well. Thank you all for reading this and always...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 6: Troublesome Princes

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- First off, I am sorry about making you all wait so long for an update. I do hope this chapter makes up for that.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

 _ **Khuzdul**_

I just hope you all will enjoy the chapter.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 6:

Troublesome Princes

* * *

It had been a rough night, in more than one way.

Thorin had been as gentlemanly as he could by trying to sleep on the floor or in a chair next to the bed, but Tansy wouldn't have it. She pleaded with him until he caved; the fact that his wolf was pushing him to lie next to her wasn't helping either.

In the end though she finally fell asleep, her arms clutching one of his between her ample breasts. She had an iron grip upon him and for her sake he didn't try to pull away. This left him unable to sleep for a good portion of the night, but finally once he was able to calm his body and wolf down he was able to fall asleep.

Only to be roughly awakened by his nephew Kili. The brunette had thrown something at him and when Thorin jerked upwards lashing out, it had been a wise move on his part. Thorin growled at his nephew even as he looked around for Tansy, but she was nowhere to be seen.

As if reading his uncles mind, Kili spoke quickly, "she went to breakfast with Fili. She wanted to stay and wake you but knowing how you are first thing in the morning, I happily volunteered." Growling even deeper at that, Thorin grabbed the item that Kili had thrown, a large iron urn. He then threw it right at his nephew, much to his pleasure it stuck his target and Kili went down with a curse.

"Unvolunteer next time." Thorin stepped around Kili and left the room, he took a deep inhale of the air and catching the lovely scent of his chosen female, he followed it. It didn't take him long to reach the dining area, he could hear the loud laughter of the company as well as the soft feminine tones of Tansy. Letting it wash over him he closed his eyes for a moment before he stepped out and into the area.

Light streamed over him and he blocked his eyes for a brief moment before his sight finally readjusted to the difference in light. Sometimes having keener eyesight was a curse. He looked around and sighted her sitting with the Ur brothers but to his surprise before he could walk over to her she jumped up and ran over to him, a large smile upon her lips.

"Good morning Thorin! Come on, breakfast has just been served and it's delicious." Tansy grabbed his arm and tugged him over to the table, her excitement was tangible and everyone around them gaped or stared as Thorin let her lead him. Kili came in after Thorin and watched with a knowing smirk on his lips, his uncle was so whipped. He just didn't know it yet.

Tansy felt her cheeks heat as she reluctantly released Thorin's arm so that he could sit down and eat as well. She tried to hide her blush by running over to where Kili stood she smiled at him as well and in response he bent slightly and held out his arm, "shall we?"

Laughing at this she took his arm and led him over to the table as well. She saw Thorin looking their way and could have sworn his eyes changed color again. It was there, and then it was gone in a blink. She decided to think about it later, releasing Kili she quickly returned to her own seat and dug into her meal.

Gandalf appeared a few minutes later with Elrond. Looking around he sighted the hobbit and smiled at her when she noticed his presence. She smiled back before returning to her breakfast, from what he could see she was almost finished already. Which was good, he needed to have a word with her and soon.

There were things she needed to know before Thorin made his move and Gandalf knew that would be very soon. Excusing himself from Lord Elrond's company, Gandalf made his way over and was about to approach the table when he was waylaid by Fili. The young dwarf had stepped right into his path and while he tried to maneuver around him, he looked up to see that Tansy had disappeared.

Narrowing his eyes, he looked down at the blonde dwarf, only to find he was gone as well. Suspicious he looked over to see Thorin still eating and let out a breath, he supposed he could speak with Tansy later. It had to be soon though.

Watching from where he'd hidden Fili let out the breath he'd been holding, that had been too close. He and Kili had noticed that Gandalf was paying far too close attention to Thorin and Tansy, especially whenever they were together. Not wishing for their uncle to lose his chance with the hobbit lass, Kili had taken her off under the pretense of training.

In truth though it was but part one in their plan. Fili smiled to himself as he thought on what lay in store soon for their stubborn uncle and the innocent hobbit. First though he needed to separate his uncle from their company, the wizard and the elves.

Feeling a wide grin cross his lips as an idea stuck him, Fili knew he had the perfect plan. Moving to his uncle's side once he saw Thorin had finished his meal, Fili began. "Uncle, I must speak with you."

Thorin saw his nephew's urgency and decided to just go with it for the moment. "Very well then, speak." Fili's eyes darted around the room and Thorin shook his head, "come. Let us spar; you may speak your mind then."

Fili practically leapt in excitement at that, rushing towards the open space they had entered through, it wasn't very far from where they currently were either. Thorin took his time as he followed his nephew, wondering just what Fili thought was so important for him to hear. At the same time he wondered where Tansy was at the moment.

He'd seen Kili lead her from the dining hall but she seemed content to go with him, so Thorin had let it slide. His younger nephew wasn't stupid enough to chance his anger more than once in the same day, so he knew he would treat the hobbit lass respectfully. ' _Or pay the consequences._ '

It was with that in mind that he waited until they had reached the open expanse of the entrance to stop and stare his nephew down. Fili seemed rather excited for just wanting to speak to him, so Thorin knew there was more to it than that. His wolf grunted in agreement, having noticed the strange behavior of their nephews as well.

Fili shifted a bit as he pulled his twin blades and got into a defensive position, he looked very nervous. Thorin made sure to go slow as he drew his new blade, he wanted Fili to stew a bit. Maybe then he would be more forthcoming about what he was trying to hide.

Once they were both in position they began to circle one another, Fili began in a low tone. "Kili and I are worried." Thorin leapt forward to strike a blow, one that Fili blocked. "Worried about what?" Fili darted around his side and went in for a hit, Thorin rolled away at the last moment.

"The female uncle. We both know you fancy her, you and your wolf. We are worried about her safety." Narrowing his eyes, Thorin leapt at Fili once more, putting extra force behind his shove. Fili slid back a few feet, grunting in surprise. "She is in danger as long as nothing remains settled between you two. Once we've left Rivendell, anything could happen and probably will."

Shoving back against Thorin, Fili growled lowly as his wolf pushed itself to the forefront. Thorin growled right back, "the hobbit made her choice to come with the company, her fate is her own. This was our agreement, to ask more would break that." Thorin relaxed and backed away, pulling his sword to the forefront once more.

Mirroring his uncles' movements, Fili shook his head making his braids jump. "If it would make you both happy, I don't give a damn about some agreement. We want you happy uncle and if being with Tansy would achieve that. Then so be it."

Thorin growled softly at this, "It is her choice Fili. She doesn't know who we really are, if she did..." Thorin shook his head and sheathed his sword. "No Fili. I will not approach her; she wouldn't want what we are." Fili rolled his eyes as he sheathed his blades but he didn't say anything, he knew his uncle was afraid of rejection.

To their kind it meant there was no hope of another chance, you got one shot and that was it. This only made him more determined to go through with the plan he and Kili had come up with. One way or another, his uncle would have to face his feelings for the hobbit and resolve them.

He didn't have a choice in the matter after all. Fili smiled to himself as he watched his uncle walk away as he thought, ' _it's only a matter of time uncle._ '

Kili bit back a groan for the third time in a row as he stepped forward to show Tansy how to aim her bow one more time. He'd been doing his best to keep her busy and frankly, she was wearing him down, which was saying something.

He really liked her though; she was determined to follow through and wouldn't give up. Not until she'd learned how to shoot properly. This was the exact cause of his current predicament, because she was failing spectacularly.

His wolf was huffing in amusement at the female, while Kili was trying not to let his exasperation show. She would be a force to reckon with once she was mated to his uncle. This would be very soon if he and Fili had any say in the matter.

As she moved to fire another arrow Kili was unable to prevent himself from asking, "Tansy...I was wondering...what do you think of Thorin?" The hobbit lass jerked as if stung, firing the arrow and surprisingly it struck the outer edge of the target. She whirled to face him her cheeks a dark pink, "Why...why do you want to know this?"

Letting out a sigh Kili placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Because, I am not blind and neither is my brother. We can both see how you look at him, how you act around him. Besides, he is my uncle and I am worried for his sake."

Tansy wrung her hands together as she glanced around as if to make sure they were alone. "Worried? Why would you be worried?" Kili grew serious at that point. "We keep most of our customs to ourselves normally but seeing how my uncle looks at you as well you deserve to know some of them."

Kili looked around and seeing a bit of wall nearby he waved for her to follow him as he went over and sat down. Tansy followed close behind, seeming to grow more nervous with every step she took. Once she had sat next to him he reached into one of his inner pockets and pulled out a small leather pouch. It had a symbol embroidered on it.

Holding it up he began. "This is the symbol of my family line, when I came of age my mother gave it to me. Inside are beads that I may one day give to my chosen wife, some my mother gave me, others I crafted myself. Each dwarven son has one such pouch on their person until they court and marry."

Tansy nodded her head, listening attentively. Kili smiled at this, "I show you this because I want you to understand fully how important courting and marriage is to my people. I am not sure of the way hobbit's go about it, but dwarves, when we choose to court a lass that is it. We will never choose another, either we marry said lass or we remain celibate for the remainder of our lives."

Her mouth opening and closing in surprise at this, Tansy blinked rapidly as she spoke. "I see...we are more liberal in our ways. Hobbit's can marry and remarry, but in most cases we only marry once. Those who don't sometimes take lovers, but seldom does that happen."

Nodding his head at this Kili put the pouch away and let out another sigh. "I just want my uncle to be happy Tansy and that is why I ask you again. What is my uncle to you?"

Taking a deep breath Tansy turned more to face Kili; she reached out to place her hands upon his. "I am not sure how deep my feelings go Kili, but I do care for Thorin. I've never really felt this way around anyone before. I do like him a lot though."

A grin split Kili's face at her words, "that is more than enough for me lass. Thank you for being honest." Tansy smiled back, "thank you for sharing such a secret with me. I shall keep it close to my heart."

Kili patted her back and then got back up once more. "Now then, I think we've practiced enough for today. I asked the elves where you can bathe in peace and they showed me where. I'll take you there if you'd like." Tansy perked up at that, it had been a while since she'd been able to enjoy a real bath. "Oh yes please. That would be wonderful."

Kili winked at that and held out his arm to her as he had at breakfast, "well then, if I may milady." Tansy laughed and slid her arm through his, "of course you may." She then let him lead her from the area and back into the halls of Rivendell, content to let him lead the way.

Something Kili was more than willing to do; it was time to put the plan into action. He felt a brief flair of guilt for not telling Tansy what was really going to happen, but he knew now from her own words that things should turn out just fine. At least they should if his uncle cooperated in the way that he and Fili hoped.

' _Guess we'll just have to wait and see._ '

He was losing his control, he knew it, and he could feel it as he took another deep breath. He was trying to keep his wolf at bay but after not seeing or smelling the hobbit lass for most of the day, it was howling for freedom to find their soon to be mate.

He quickly drank down the mulled wine the company had been given by the elves and began pacing once more. He could smell the others nearby and they all had the scent of worry and excitement about them. But it was the scent of his nephew that caught his attention, Fili smelled normal and calm and that seemed off to him.

Narrowing his eyes he decided to find out just what his nephew was so calm about, "FILI!" "Coming uncle." Came his nephew's perfectly calm voice as he walked into the room Thorin was currently moving about like a wild animal in a cage. Once his nephew was before him he growled commandingly, "where is Kili?"

Fili shrugged, "off with the hobbit lass. He'd promised to train her in archery and it seemed the perfect time to do so." Thorin felt another growl tear from his lips, ' _our female!_ ' He grit his teeth and clenched his fists even as a partial change forced its way through His ears pointed, his teeth grew longer, and his nails sharpened.

"Make sure they get back before nightfall, we have plans to speak of." Thorin did his best to remain in control as he forced out those words, but Fili being of the same kind understood just how thin a fuse their control over their wolves was. He moved closer and reached out to grip his uncle's shoulder hard, "Uncle, you need to go somewhere to calm yourself."

Thorin shook his head about to say no when Fili spoke quickly, "I have spoken to Lord Elrond and he has informed me of a private bathing area that is within the mountain. You can release all your tensions there without consequence, or any prying eyes."

It took a moment before he fully understood just what his nephew was saying to him and once he had, he saw the wisdom in it. His wolf needed a few moments of freedom to properly calm down, not to mention he needed to be away from any and all temptation when that happened. He couldn't have his wolf traipsing off to wherever Kili had taken Tansy after all.

"Alright then. Take me there." Thorin turned and grabbed his cloak and sword. He then turned to see a slight glimpse of triumph in Fili's eyes, but it was gone as soon as he'd seen it. Fili waved a hand, "this way then uncle."

' _Time to meet your fate Uncle._ '

* * *

A/N- Once more thanks for waiting. I will be doing my best to update on time for this next chapter. Please continue to stay with me. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Khuzdul- None this time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	7. Chapter 7: A Choice Made

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- Hello again all. Thank you for returning to read another of my chapters. ^^

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter; I will try to do better next time.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Now onto the story.

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 7:

A Choice Made

* * *

It was lovely. That was the best way Tansy could describe the bathing chamber that Kili had taken her to. It was large and the water warm, almost as if it was heated from within.

She wondered briefly if there was a hot spring below. In the end she let the thought pass as she slowly disrobed, she made sure to keep her clothes near the edge of the water so that she could dress quickly if needed. Kili had said he'd stand guard outside but she's seen how his mind could wander and wanted to be prepared just in case.

Tansy looked around and once she found the soap, she moved into the water and began to wash up. Her voice was soft as she began to hum a tune, feeling much better than she had in a while.

Pausing in the cleaning of his nails, Kili looked up as Fili moved around the corner, their Uncle on his heels. He darted out of the way and into a small alcove nearby, making sure to stay as silent and still as he possibly could. He didn't want to give his uncle any excuse, let alone any idea of what they had planned.

He held his breath and did his best to hide his scent as he listened to the sound of footsteps, once they had reached the entrance to the bathing spring, Kili stifled a laugh. Thorin looked put out as Fili pointed at the entrance but he nodded his head before walking through the doorway. Fili pumped a fist and Kili stepped out with a wide grin on his face.

"Now it's a waiting game." Fili snickered and Kili did as well, both then turned to stand before the entrance. They were both determined to make sure no one disturbed the two inside, not until they both came out of their own free will. Which they both hoped wasn't at least until the following morning.

He'd been tricked. His wolf alerted him to this fact the moment he had stepped into the bathing area; he could feel the natural heat in the air. But it was the scent that gave it all away.

The hobbit lass was here.

He could smell her so strongly; it was like she was everywhere all at once. He took a deep breath before he tried to take a step back to leave Tansy in peace, hearing a splashing noise he froze in place. With his heightened eyesight he watched as she rose from the water. A masterpiece, a work of art. The single most beautiful woman he'd ever seen...naked. Naked as a newborn, her hands running through her hair, not ten feet away.

That was it. His wolf snarled in pure desire as it leapt to the forefront of their shared consciousness. Thorin grit his teeth until they hurt. He took a deep breath and tried to force his wolf back, but it wasn't working. If he was completely honest with himself though, he didn't want to stop his wolf. They both wanted the female and they wanted her bad.

His wolf felt him submitting and howled in victory. It surprised him by not immediately shifting them into their wolf form; he'd expected his wolf to pounce on the female instantly without a thought. Instead he was leading them towards the unsuspecting hobbit lass. Slowly he removed his clothing as he entered the water, fully naked himself now, he whispered her name.

Tansy reacted with a loud scream as she splashed herself back into the water; she turned her eyes towards him. They were wide with shock and surprise, not the fear he'd expected, that pleased him. He spoke softly once more, staying where he was. "Tansy."

She shifted at his voice her eyes darting away and then back to meet his as she stuttered, "Th...Thorin? Wha...what are...are you doing here?" His wolf fairly purred as it scented her attraction to him; he reached out and took her by the shoulder, pulling her closer. Tansy let out a squeak but didn't even try to pull away or struggle, she was trembling a bit though.

Feeling this Thorin moved deeper into the water, pulling the hobbit lass with him until they both were almost completely covered by said water. Tansy just stared at him as he reached out to run his fingers through her hair, untangling it and smoothing it. "I am here for you Tansy; may I place my braid in your hair?" His wolf snorted at that, in its mind the female was already theirs.

She blinked not sure what he was meaning, "braid?"

He continued to practically knead his fingers through her hair as he responded. "In my culture it is a sign to others that one is being courted Tansy. So I ask you again, may I give you my braid?" Tansy looked perplexed for a long moment before she tentatively asked, "Is that allowed? I mean, I am a hobbit and you are a dwarf. Are we allowed to have such a relationship?"

Thorin felt his wolf getting impatient; it was pushing him to move their female along faster. He did his best to ignore it in favor of focusing on Tansy. "To my kind, finding someone with whom you wish to spend your life is considered a wondrous thing. Finding love is highly revered by us and I have indeed found such a love, _**Amralime**_ , will you accept me?"

She shifted in the water, her arms tensing as she did so. He could smell the arousal coming off of her, so he knew she was at least a bit interested. His wolf became almost impossible to keep still at the moment, especially with it still so close to the surface as it was. Finally Tansy looked up at him, her eyes wide with nervousness, "I accept." Her voice shook as she'd spoke.

Thorin and his wolf reacted immediately pulling their female closer; Tansy wrapped her arms around Thorin and pulled him closer as well. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. She felt loved, cherished, wanted, attractive, and needed. She just hoped she'd made the right choice by accepting Thorin's suit.

When she had embraced him back, Thorin knew he was cooked. He pulled back and lifted her chin, looking deep in her eyes he bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. Thorin pulled her in even closer as he deepened the kiss until it was almost bruising.

He released her and they both panted hard, reaching out he gripped her chin and tilted it back. He bent his head to nuzzle her neck, kissing it softly before his wolf reacted. His wolf yowled and acted before Thorin could stop it.

Tansy cried out as she felt the hot sharp pain on her neck. She tightened her grip on Thorin even as he pulled away to look at her, his eyes glowed as they had before. Tansy shifted in slight fear, she wasn't sure just what was happening. Just that something was happening, something she didn't understand.

Thorin released her completely, a trickle of red coming from the edge of his mouth. Tansy's hand shot to the place on her neck, ' _my blood?_ ' His eyes intensified even as she watched his body begin to shift, bones popped and cracked. His form wavered before her eyes as fur began sprouting from all over his body. Tansy took a step back, her arms clutched to her front, covering herself as she watched the rest of this _'transformation'_ in shocked silence.

Thorin's personality drifted to the background as his wolf took full possession over their form. He watched as Tansy stared at them, her shock and fear. He didn't want her fear, but he was unable to stop the change. He only hoped that she wouldn't run from him once he'd fully changed.

It was a long few minutes and by the time he'd assumed his full form, Tansy was crouched low in the water, shivering like the dickens. Wadding through the water, Thorin moved slowly towards the hobbit. Tansy twitched but didn't run; she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Th...Thorin? Is...Is that you?" Her voice quavered as she spoke. She looked at his black gray fur, taking in the intense blue of his eyes. Thorin had turned into a wolf, a rather large wolf, right in front of her eyes. He moved towards her at her words, coming within touching range. Tansy blinked before she slowly reached out a trembling hand and ran it along his muzzle.

He turned his head into her touch, a low keening whine rising from the back of his throat. Tansy moved closer, running her hands through his fur as her whole body made contact with his own. His fur was so soft, even wet as it was that she couldn't resist feeling every bit of it.

It felt so mind bogglingly divine to have someone petting him like Tansy was, Thorin couldn't understand how he could have lived so long without such a touch. Feeling the press of her soft breasts against him though made him long for something else entirely. His wolf let go at that, letting him retake his normal form.

Unlike when he transformed to wolf form, returning to his dwarf form was almost instantaneous. Tansy was still stroking him when the change occurred. This ended with her hands tangled in his thick chest hair and she froze when she felt skin instead of fur. Thorin slid his arms about her back and lifted her up, out of the water as he carried her back towards the edge of the bath.

Once there he set her down and touched her cheek, "now you know all. I am an exiled prince and an animal. Can you still accept me?" He was giving her this last chance to change her mind before he took her as his own; he wanted no doubts between them, no secrets. The bite mark on her neck was still reddened, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

Tansy shivered from the cold draft in the air as she looked into his eyes and her hearts choice didn't change. Reaching out, with no thought to her nudity, Tansy cupped Thorin's face in her hands. "I made a choice Thorin and I will not change my mind. You are you, no matter what form you take."

That was enough for him; Thorin dove forward, kissing Tansy once more. He let his hands slide down her back to grip her hips, pulling her up and against him. She gasped at the contact her most intimate place made with his stomach and she returned his grip tenfold. This was all he needed to know that she would allow him to claim her completely and claim her he would.

These were his last coherent thoughts as he pinned her down and proceeded to make her his in all ways.

* * *

A/N- Alright then, this chapter is now done. I thought of adding a full lemon but it just didn't want to be writen. I might write one at a later date and add it as a one-shot, but for now, I hope what I've written will suffice.

Khuzdul-

Amralime- My Love

Thank you all for reading my work, I will diligently strive to write the next chapter and have it posted much sooner.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	8. Chapter 8: Mountains To Climb

Eternity Is You

* * *

A/N- Welcome back, sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I do hope I make up for it. As they say life gets in the way.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings, but I do own my original ideas in this story and my lovely leading lady.

' _Thoughts_ / _inner self'_

 _ **Khuzdul**_

Enjoy everyone!

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 8:

Mountains to Climb

* * *

Fili groaned as he was kicked awake by his brother, his neck was sore from the long night of waiting he'd just endured. Kili didn't look any better though and that made Fili feel just a tad better, he wasn't alone in his pain after all.

He glanced at the entrance to the bath and then at Kili who just shrugged. "I woke up just a bit ago myself, haven't scented uncle past the doorway, so he must still be inside. With Tansy." Fili rolled his eyes at his brothers' lame attempt at morning humor, at the moment Fili felt like crap and if his brother didn't let up he'd share the feeling.

Many times through the night they'd made love, Thorin was determined he make the bond with Tansy as permanent as he could. He felt as if he didn't then she might leave him, no matter what she'd promised him. He knew better but it didn't stop his wolf from worrying about it.

Once he was sure Tansy was out like a light, Thorin dressed her and then curled up with her for the remainder of the night. She clung to him and that made him and his wolf very happy.

When morning finally came, Thorin knew they'd have to make an early start of it the following day. First though he needed to make sure the others knew just what Tansy was to him now. He was pleased to find his new mate and wife curled close to him still. Although he was a little worried about how he'd explain to her what had truly happened the night before in its entirety.

Reluctantly, he shifted and tried his best to lift Tansy without waking her, but as he moved to stand she began to shift. A yawn broke free from her lips as she turned her head and opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled contentedly, "Good morning Thorin." She then pushed herself up to kiss him soundly upon the lips, pulling back she giggled a little. "I hope you slept as well as I did."

Blinking at her easy manner after their 'intimate' night together, Thorin tilted his head. "I slept soundly." Tansy smiled at that before she looked around them, "we're still in the bath I see. Does that mean..." she paused as her eyes drifted towards the exit, "Fili and Kili aren't still out there...are they?"

Surprised by her question, Thorin looked towards the exit as well. "I am not sure; once I entered my mind was a little occupied." Tansy's face turned a bright red but her smile remained, "I guess we'll find out. I just hope they approve. I mean...I hope they will still like me."

Reaching down, Thorin gripped her chin and turned her head towards him. He bent his head to press their foreheads together, "they will, of that I am certain. Come, it is time we left." Tansy laughed softly before she took his hand and let him lead her to the entrance.

Thorin opened the door and scenting his nephew's he growled low and deep. Both darted into kneeling positions before him and Tansy. Thorin snorted once before he wrapped his arm around Tansy's shoulder. "Nephew's...show her."

Fili and Kili hurriedly stood and proceeded to strip. At which Tansy turned and buried her face in Thorin's chest, he pulled her away and turned her to face his Nephews. "Watch."

Kili and Fili looked at each other before they began to shift, Tansy watched with wide eyes as both changed into wolves, one was dark like Thorin was while the other had golden tinges here and there. Tansy stared at them in silent awe; she always liked wolves and knowing that Thorin and these two were ones made it even more amazing.

"Kili...Fili?" They transformed back quickly and she felt just a tiny bit disappointed. Thorin squeezed her shoulder, "we cannot let the elves see what we really are. It would be far too dangerous. You are allowed as my mate to know everything now."

Both then picked up their clothes, hurrying to get themselves re-dressed before someone came along. Tansy blinked and felt her face turn red, she was still nervous about what she and Thorin had done. Normally she would have married him first, but she'd been unable to resist him. Sighing she twirled some of her hair on her finger, "we better return to the others soon. They will be worried about us."

Thorin heard the trembling to her voice and knew she was nervous, but he would soon fix that. First though they needed to gather the others and leave this place. They had stayed too long already. "Let us go."

It didn't take them long to return to where all the others were waiting, a few were still asleep when they arrived, while the others were awake and conversing. Dwalin rose when he saw them enter, "Thorin! Gandalf was just here, he told us that you need to speak with him and the elf lord about the map today."

Thorin nodded his head in response to that, "then we must pack and be ready to leave in the morning tomorrow. Once we've discovered what we can about what the map has hidden within it, we will have to depart quickly. I am certain of that."

The others nodded their heads, then Bofur whom had been watching cleared his throat, "since that is settled I just was wondering, the braid Thorin? Is that what I think it is?" Tansy felt her face go red as she looked up at Thorin; he almost seemed to puff up like a balloon as a smile crossed his lips. "That I will announce once everyone is awake to hear it. I will only do this once."

Bofur snorted under his breath, knowing what Thorin was trying to do. Dwalin just moved around to kick awake those still sleeping "might as well get them moving then. Wake up! Thorin is back!" Within a good twenty minutes all of the company excluding Gandalf were awake and assembled. Thorin gave them all a good long look as he pulled Tansy to stand before him his hands on her shoulders.

"Mahal has spoken to me through our journey and has granted me a rare treasure. Tansy has offered me her heart, as I did her. We're bound now, I expect you all to treat her with the respect her new position demands. I ask also that you help to protect her for the remainder of our quest, I cannot leave her behind." His voice was deep and resounded through the open air space, Tansy had never expected him to announce their relationship like this and she felt increasingly embarrassed.

Fili and Kili stepped up first and bowed speaking together, "we swear our protection and loyalty." The other's slowly moved up as well, each promising in their own way to protect and respect Tansy as their new lady and soon queen. Dwalin seemed reluctant but he offered his fealty as well, it seemed he wasn't sure of their leaders love for the hobbit.

Thorin saw this and made sure to note it, when he had the right moment he would explain things to Dwalin, he just hoped he would understand. Feeling that he had done what he could to ensure his new mates safety he looked about, "now then, start packing our things but make sure the elves do not suspect anything. When Gandalf arrives, Balin you will accompany me when we leave to speak with Elrond." The elder dwarrow bowed his head in agreement, as everyone else moved to do as Thorin requested.

Tansy got her meager possessions together quickly and was about to set them in the pile with everyone else's when Fili came over and took her stuff. He then wrapped them up in with his own, he winked at her as he did this, "for safekeeping I'll carry your things."

She opened her mouth to ask why but never made it that far when she heard a low growl. Fili snickered before wandering away; Tansy narrowed her eyes and turned to find Thorin behind her his arms crossed. "It's his duty to do this Tansy; he is now your nephew as well. In our culture our dams are treasured above all else." He then leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "as are our females with our other side. We are very overprotective of the alpha female."

Feeling her face heat Tansy shifted a bit trying to hide her attraction to him, she didn't want the others to see her blushing like this. All of this was still too new and if she admitted it to herself, she felt disappointed in herself for not being able to resist Thorin's charms until they had married. Although if what Thorin was saying was true, they had married but in a very different way than one she was accustomed to. It was something they would need to talk about when they got the chance.

Thorin brushed his knuckles against Tansy's cheek, "it will take some getting used to but, we have time for that now. First though, Erebor, our home. Then, well then we shall see." She felt strange when he treated her like this, like she was some sort of jewel. He had said their womenfolk were treasured, but she was a hobbit, this just wasn't how her people did things.

Taking a deep breath to calm her emotions, Tansy looked up at Thorin and tilted her head, "I am ready to do what I can to help you all. Just remember that I came because you needed a burglar. I can handle myself, female or not. "She then decided to be cheeky and tugged at Thorin's beard pulling his head down where she could kiss him soundly upon the lips.

She then moved off to see if she could help anyone else with packing or otherwise. Most turned her help down but Bombur didn't mind her assisting in packing the cooking ware. He already had his hands full with all the preparations for the food they were going to swipe from the kitchens. A task which Thorin soon assigned to Fili and Kili.

Tansy just knew that if anyone could pull such a stunt off under the noses of the elves, it would be those two. From what little she'd been around them, she knew they were very sneaky. They also had their other nature, their wolven sides and that was a great boon with such a task.

Not knowing what else she could do, Tansy sat down and watched the others as they packed. After a bit though, it seemed Bofur had taken pity on her and came over to her side. He handed her a bit of wood and a small knife, a very sharp one from the look of it. When she looked up at him in silent questioning he just smiled and sat down next to her, he pulled out another piece of wood and another knife, this one was longer and thinner than the one he'd given her.

"Thought I'd distract you with a bit of wood carving, I am a toy maker after all. Would you like to learn my lady?" His tone was respectful and she felt a smile touch her lips, "thank you Bofur, I'd love to learn." Bofur's smile doubled at that before he began the lesson.

Time flew by as he showed her several methods of carving, all of which had her fascinated. She had made very little progress while Bofur had carved three small horses and a working butterfly. She just couldn't help but stare at him as he worked, making something out of nothing. Creating something beautiful just out of thin air, it was such a wondrous thing.

She was so enthralled by this that she didn't notice when Thorin and Balin left or even when they returned. It wasn't until she felt a pair of arms wrap about her shoulders that she finally snapped out of it, she looked up to see it was Thorin and he looked troubled. She shifted around to where she could face him, reaching up she wrapped her arms around his midsection, burying her face in Thorin's chest.

He just lifted her up he then sat down with her in his lap, "Tansy, I see that Bofur has been keeping you busy." Tansy pulled back enough to reach down and pick up the carving she'd been working on, it was still rather blocky and not all that good. "I was trying to make a wolf." Thorin smirked at her words as he looked at the wood carving, it really looked more like a lump than an animal. "Not too bad for a first try. Bofur?"

Bofur just smiled and nodded his head, "she is doing very well for a novice, the lass will get rather good at this if she keeps practicing." Another voice broke in before either could reply, "speaking of practice. I suggest that as soon as we have the time lass needs to learn to defend herself. I will personally teach her if that is your will Thorin."

Tansy looked over to see Dwalin leaning against a pillar as he asked this, his arms were crossed and she could see all his tattoo's in the firelight quite vividly. She blinked at that, realizing that it was now night time. ' _How did I lose track of the time so easily? So much time has passed._ '

"Aye, the lass needs such training. It is only going to get more difficult as we move on from here, you know that as well as we Thorin." Balin's voice joined in as he made his way over, "we are on a time limit now after all." Thorin looked down at Tansy and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "You are both right. We will begin her training as soon as we have left this place on the morrow, we must get as far as we can tomorrow. Do you agree to this Tansy?"

All four of them stared at Thorin at that last comment, considering how it was so out of character for him they all shared a moment of shock. Knowing Thorin was awaiting her answer though, Tansy hurried to speak. "Yes, you are right Thorin. I want to help the company and not be a burden, besides I will need such training if I am ever on my own during the rest of the quest."

Now Thorin stared at her in a loaded silence, she knew he wanted to speak to her but with the other's present didn't wish to divulge information they weren't privy to. He just nodded his head before looking over at the others, "tell the others that we had best bed down for the night soon. We are leaving before dawn tomorrow, before those elves have a chance to stop us."

Dwalin bowed at this, "it will be done Thorin." He then turned and moved about the area speaking to each of the company. Bofur got to his feet and cracked his back, "well then I will bid you good night. We'll work on your witling during the journey my lady." He then winked at her before sauntering off. A low growl vibrated from Thorin's chest at that and Tansy felt her cheeks heat once more. Thorin was jealous; it made her feel rather good to know that.

Balin coughed to gain their attention back as he looked at them both knowingly. "As I am sure he hasn't spoken to you of this milady, I feel I need to clarify some things. Thorin, as you didn't observe the traditional courtship and marriage customs you will maintain only courtship behavior for the next leg of our quest. As your elder I invoke the right to take on miss Tansy as my charge, she must have the proper instruction and I will see that she gets it."

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but Balin raised his hand silencing him, "you know I am right in this. As you are our king, although in exile at the moment. You must not open your future queen to any ridicule, so I must ask you to observe celibacy until at least the mountain is restored to us. This way we can have you married properly and none shall be able to oppose it."

"This also brings up what I know you wish to keep hidden lad, as you've lain with her already I take it she knows about your _'_ _ **udurjai**_ ' side? This is why I take it you set aside tradition and just did. Please try to hold that side back lad, we cannot afford for a child to be made. Do you understand?' Balin's voice was almost a whisper but Tansy heard enough to have her burying her face in her hands in utter embarrassment.

A huffing growl came from Thorin before he spoke, "I understand Balin. I will try, but I cannot promise anything now that we've mated. The desire may become too strong to overcome, as you well know. I shall try though and I agree, your logic is sound. Now head off to bed, you need your rest as much as we all do."

Balin bowed and left, leaving Thorin and Tansy to an awkward silence. After a long moment though Tansy finally worked up enough courage to ask, "So Balin knows? About your other self?" Thorin let out a puff of air as he shifted, pulling Tansy down into a lying position across his chest. "Yes. He was there the day myself; my sister and her sons were born. He saw us for what we truly are."

Blinking in confusion, Tansy tried to get up but Thorin held her firmly against himself. Sighing in defeat Tansy responded. "What do you mean by that?" Thorin chuckled, "simply that when those who have our quirk are born they are born in their other form." Eyes wide at that, she tried to imagine Thorin's wolf form a little puppy and giggled at the image she conjured. "I see."

Thorin bent his head and kissed her forehead once more as he let out a deep sigh, "enough questions for today. We must rest, the morning will not wait on us and we must move out quickly. Good night **'** _ **Kurdûh**_ _.'_ Sleep well." Tansy shifted a little against Thorin's chest at that before she closed her eyes tried to let sleep claim her, she reminded herself that she needed to find out what those words he was saying meant.

* * *

A/N- There we are another chapter down. This one gave me many a trouble so I hope it was done well enough.

Thank you once more for reading this, I am so grateful to you all.

Khuzdul-

Udurjai- Strange

Kurdûh- My Heart

See you next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


End file.
